Blizzardvyrn Berries and Pouting Dragons
by S.N. Novellas
Summary: Just why has Natsu decided to give Lisanna the cold shoulder? A short one-shot.


**AN:** "Who wouldn't be angry, you ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!" - My take on this prompt.

This prompt just made me think of Natsu and Lisanna, him loving his food and her having "died" for a couple of years. This is mostly a _friendship_ pairing. I don't really like them as a couple on most days, but I guess this opportunity was too good to pass up... if it gets a little close to the lovey-dovey side of the fence, sorry... but hey, it works! No bad ships... just preferred ones. This happens to be one I don't prefer, that's all. Then again, it did give me an excuse to write a bit about some of my favorite gals from the guild. Also, when 900J are mentioned later in the story, keep in mind that one jewel is worth way less (like 1/60th or something, but my math may be off) of the standard US dollar. So, yeah, the guy was actually cheap, I swear.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima. The prompt was found on Tumblr (of course). Otherwise, everything you read below is all mine.

 _This one's a bit shorter and a little sweeter than what I usually write, but oh well. Now, without further adieu, I bring you..._

* * *

 ** _~*Blizzardvyrn Berries and Pouting Dragons*~_**

Written by:  
Stella Nova  
(S.N. Novellas)

* * *

"He's still at it, isn't he?" Lucy sighed, watching in amusement as I plopped down beside her. I simply nodded, letting my head drop to the table in defeat as she let a hand pat my back in comfort. It was ridiculous, really. For months, we'd been on good terms. I'd returned from Edolas, we'd fought on Tenrou, we'd competed in the Grand Magic Games and even fought dragons! Still, something seemed to have changed as the man I'd once considered a close friend had chosen to ignore me. Happy seemed as confused as I was, maybe even a little concerned, but Natsu just wouldn't listen.

I was fairly certain he'd lost his mind.

"I don't know what to do! I gave him food, I let him sleep on my bed, I gave him _more_ food after lighting it all on fire-"

"Oh, pulling out the big guns," Evergreen scoffed.

"-I went on that really, _really_ dangerous mission with him and let him fight all of the bad guys on his own, and I bought a prank potion that's supposed to make your target's food painfully hot… then set it on fire, just to be safe. I've practically been pampering the guy!" I looked up, eyes wide. "You don't think my cooking is just really bad, do you? Mira said I was doing well!"

"Your food tastes fine, Lis. You spent two years helping Edo-Mira around in the other verse, and you help our Mira work behind the bar every other day. Trust me, one of the slayers would have complained if their daily _eight-ton intake_ of food tasted any less than perfect," Lucy assured. "Natsu's an idiot. You know this. It's a basic fact of life, something we were all raised to understand and accept."

"You weren't raised here like most of us," I pointed out.

"I could feel the stupidity from my old manor. I always felt bad for the poor souls that were suffering so, until I found out it was just one person, and said person was on a level all his own," she retorted. "He's a ditz… But, that's part of why we all care for him."

"Maybe I offended him or something…" I muttered. "I mean, I didn't really think he could get offended by anything unless it came out of Gray's mouth, so maybe I just let something slip that I wasn't aware of?"

"No, you could call him an overgrown lizard and he'd just smile. He never gets mad at you for things like that!" Evergreen shook her head with a smile and said, "It's the same way with Lucy. The two of you could honestly say whatever you wanted about the dimwit and he'd probably just laugh right along with you!"

We all turned our gazes towards the pinkette, watching as he quickly joined in on Gray and Gajeel's ever-growing brawl, a dorky grin lighting up his face. Really, it was hard to believe that he could possibly be mad at one of his best friends, yet, here I was, moping because for the second week in a row, Natsu had decided that I wasn't even worth a glance.

Erza suddenly slammed her hand on the table, leaning over the now-cracked surface to smile at me. "You know, Lisanna, the only way to get something through that thick skull of his is to force it to stick - I've learned that lesson well over the years. If you really want to figure out what's wrong, you're going to have to take the initiative. Don't convince him to tell you, _make_ him tell you!"

"I-I'm not entirely sure I can. This is Natsu we're talking about… you know, fire and lightning up his sleeve? I think he can still use God fire on occasion… how am I supposed to _make_ him do anything?!"

"Oh, Lis…" Lucy chuckled, and I turned, only to blanch as I watched her crack her knuckles. "Trust me… it's not too hard. So, here's what you have to do…"

* * *

I gulped, staring at the small cottage with anxiety bubbling up in my throat. I had absolutely no idea how, where, or more importantly _who_ Lucy had learned all of those terrible tricks from, but it was no use at all trying to decipher it. I was here, just a mere thirty feet from Natsu, and I was fairly certain that this would either go horribly wrong or, worse, horribly right.

It was horrible either way, of course, and that was only if I opted out of Lucy's means of force. Then again, she did associate with Erza and Mira quite a bit and, if the Edolas counterparts were anything to go off of, then while Lucy Ashley was a terrifying woman with a secretly soft-hearted mind… perhaps Heartfilia was just the opposite.

I shivered, wondering what other terrible thoughts lurked behind those innocent doe-eyes. Really, she could give Mira a run for her money!

With a shake of my head, I softly slapped my cheeks and whispered, "Focus!" before I took those last few steps up to his door and knocked. The sound of a pan falling and a dull thud rang out, before the pinkette opened the door, smiling so widely his eyes screwed shut.

"H-Hey, sorry! Just trying to get some cleaning done-" he cut off abruptly when he realized I was the one at his door. "Oh… I thought it was Luce."

"Sorry…" I replied, before smiling. "Can I come in?" His eyes narrowed on me for a moment, before he seemed to opt towards continuing the silent treatment and shrugged, leaving the doorway open as he moved back to his small hammock, stepping over a pan, rolling in and sticking his hand back into the previously abandoned bag of spicy chips. So much for 'cleaning'. "So, is Lucy coming over today?" I asked. The sound of crunching chips echoed throughout the room. No response. "I mean, I thought she said she was taking a mission with Evergreen and Cana today, but I could be wrong…"

He shrugged once again, and I huffed. He really wasn't going to talk to me! With a scowl planted firmly on my face, I reached over him and grabbed the side of the hammock, pulling hard enough that the momentum rolled him straight onto the floor. I caught the bag of chips, not as mean as to make a mess like that in his home, but I did make sure to set them far enough away so that he couldn't reach them.

He grunted when he hit the ground, rolling a bit before sitting up. "What was that for?!"

"If you'd just stop ignoring me I wouldn't have to be so… so _mean!_ But I can't help it! You're supposed to be my best friend, yet the most you've talked to me for the past two weeks was just five minutes ago… and only because you thought I was someone else!" I crossed my arms and huffed again, not even bothering to keep the tears from pooling in my eyes out of sheer aggravation.

I knew he hated it when I cried, but really, he deserved it! I've felt awful for weeks, he can handle a tear or two!

"Well, you're the one that made me so mad!" he retorted dumbly, though I saw his eyes widen when they met my own.

"If you'd just tell me what I did wrong, I'd try to fix it, idiot! But you won't even do that! What have I done? Just _tell_ me!"

He remained completely silent, and I let out a loud shout of frustration as I spun away, ready to leave. "Wait! I mean, w-well...," he paused for a moment, before he frowned up at me, his lower lip jutting out like a child's as he griped, "Who wouldn't be angry? You ate all my cereal, then faked your death for two years!"

 _Wait... what?_

I voiced my question as I turned to him, dumbstruck. He was angry over something that I had no control over and… cereal? I'd gone through two weeks of sorrow, remorse, and guilt over _cereal?!_

"Natsu..." I growled, turning to face the man on the floor, and suddenly I realized why Lucy had told me to do my best to keep my anger in check. I didn't think I could get any angrier before, but honestly, he's got to be joking! We've been talking it up for months, and he only decides to pout over this now?!

"Well, I just remembered when you had that bowl of Blizzardvyrn Berries the other day, and... you told me you'd pay me back with a sandwich, and you never did!" he accused.

"Natsu, I've made you so much food these past two weeks..." I said, looming over the pathetic pink-haired pile on the floor with a dark gleam I just knew was sparkling in my eyes. "...Not only that, but it's been over eight years since I returned from Edolas, and ten since I left in the first place! You really thought I'd remember after _ten years?!_ " Well, it was only three years for the two of us, but that wasn't really the point.

"Of course I did! I mean, _I_ remembered, and you know how bad my memory is!" he argued, though he seemed far less insistent than before. Clearly his memory wasn't as bad as I'd thought, considering he was holding a grudge over a box of cereal I may or may not have eaten, most likely on one of our old movie nights.

Speaking of which, how much of _my_ food had _he_ eaten on those movie nights, anyways?! Certainly more than one box of cereal!

With a glower, I uncrossed my arms and planted one hand firmly on my hip, the other shaking a finger at him as threateningly as possible. "...You're _not_ getting a free sandwich! I gave you _two whole_ flaming chickens with extra spicy barbeque on the house this week. Do you know how much that costs when I've only taken one mission lately?!" I spun on my heel, before I reached a hand out, ignoring his yelp of protest. "I'm keeping these!"

"Not the chips!" Natsu cried, but I was quick to shut the door as he tried to scramble off the floor, and took off at a run when I heard that same door swing open. I was nowhere near as fast as the slayer, but I could keep him at bay while I ran him down on chips. Sweet, disgustingly spicy revenge!

By the time he'd finally caught up to me, I'd just passed Lucy's house, and there were only a scant few whole chips and a handful of crumbs left in the bag. They tasted like a bottle of capsaicin with a crunch to it, and my eyes were tearing up from the heat of the chips on my tongue, but the satisfaction was certainly worth the loss of taste buds.

"Hah!" I cackled in victory as he craned his neck and attempted to shake any chips from the bag into his mouth, only to stare at the bag in shock as nothing but crumbs fell from it.

"You... you monster!" He cried, nearly fitting his face in the bag as he scoured for more crumbs as though his life depended on it. "You ate my chips! The whole bag!" I continued cackling at my success, unaware of the thoughts reeling about in his mind until it was too late, and the draconic mage pounced.

* * *

"Haa? Already?" Cana whined, rolling from her position on my couch to stalk towards the fridge, where I stepped back to let her see with her own eyes. "I've only had three!"

"You've had five, Cana - you drank two on the way here!" Mira chastised, sending a wink my way.

The drunkard frowned, scratching the back of her head as she meandered to the window, looking out with a pout. "I coulda sworn we bought two packs... n' aren't there four in each?"

Evergreen's foot slid the second empty case further beneath the bed as she replied, "Well, no sense in worrying over it. I thought we were going to start on Twister with the wine?" At that, Cana perked up a bit, happy for anything she could get her hands on, and took it upon herself to go get the twister mat. As she made her way out of the room, I sighed with a smile.

"At least we all got one in," I commented, stretching my arms over my head. "How do you think Lis is doing?"

"After the advice you gave her, I'm more worried about Natsu!" Evergreen replied.

"Hmm... I think she's doing well," Mira hummed, and the sure tone in her voice had Ever and I raising brows at her. "Well, come look!" Evergreen leaned over the edge of my bed, peering out the window as I approached, and she chuckled to herself at the scene below.

I watched as Natsu tried to fit his head into a bag of chips while Lisanna laughed, though her eyes were tearing up and her fingers were covered in what I assumed to be the chips' flavoring. Before she had time to calm down, Natsu was eyeing her with a dark smile, and he lunged forwards, yelling about avenging his chips as he tickled her relentlessly.

Mira let her fingers flip the latch, cracking the window open so we could hear more clearly as Lis squawked in horrified amusement, laughing and begging him to stop until she was able to regain her footing and took off once more, Natsu following with fingers at the ready.

"I-I'll buy you more! I swear!" she cried.

"It's too late for that!" Natsu shouted in reply, cackling like a madman as they sprinted along the canal. "C'mon, take your punishment like a real man!"

"You sound like Elfman!"

"Think she can handle him?" Cana stated, and I jumped at how close her voice was to my ear. "Can't believe she ate the guy's chips."

Mira waved her question off, and we all moved away from the window. "Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine. At most, he'll tickle her until she gets to the guild. Elfman will help her, and I'm sure Kinana will tell him to behave. He wouldn't bite the hand that feeds him, and Kina's fire chicken tastes far better than mine."

"Isn't that something dog owners say?" I mused, and her reply came in the form of a giggle and a nod.

"He's got the mind of one, I swear. Remember the time Gray tried to hide the hot sauce? He was sniffing the ground for a lead!" Ever laughed, before commandeering the Twister spinner and placing one hand on her hip. "Now, someone get the wine! We've got a girls night to start!"

"I still can't believe you spent the reward money on alcohol," Mira laughed.

"Well, it's not like we could do much else with it, the guy was cheap!" the brunette called as she snatched up her prize. "Nine hundred jewel for chasing down bandits! I mean, sure they were idiots, but really-"

"Don't drink it yet, Cana! Save some for us!"

"Ah, don't spoil my fun! I'm too sober for this!"

"You're _never_ sober."

"...Touch **é**."


End file.
